


The Unexpected Present

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Presents, Complete, Dildos, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Humor, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Pointless, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, funny present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Gabe gives Sam a present he wasn't expecting. But then again, who would ever expect to be giventhat?





	The Unexpected Present

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my Sabriel entry for the [SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/). The prompt I got was for a "funny present", and I'm pretty sure I succeeded there. I would like to thank whoever decided to give me that prompt for any ship involving Gabriel, because that almost made it too easy. XD
> 
> I still have my DCJ fic to do for the challenge this month, so keep an eye out for that, if you are so inclined to like my OT3.

The giftbox Sam’s boyfriend Gabriel shoved under his nose was incredibly unexpected, seeing as how they’d just exchanged gifts with the rest of their families only a few hours ago.

The Winchesters and the Shurleys got together every year on Christmas eve for dinner and the exchanging of gifts, seeing as how both Winchester boys were dating two of the Shurley sons. Gabe’s dad, Chuck, also felt kind of sorry for Sam and Dean, only having themselves and their mom to spend the holidays with, what with John Winchester having passed away about a decade ago from a collision with a semi-truck. But since Dean and Castiel were already engaged and Sam and Gabe had been together for quite a few years now, Chuck had basically declared they were already family.

The box was wrapped in paper covered with cartoon snowmen, and even though he was confused, Sam accepted it. “Did you forget one?” He asked Gabe.

“Yep, and on purpose too, Sammich. This isn’t what you’d call a ‘family friendly’ gift, if you get my meaning,” Gabe said with an exaggerated wink.

Sam groaned. “Gabe, I swear, if you got me anal beads or the Casa Erotica box set…”

“Well, it’s not anal beads, that I can promise,” Gabe said evasively.

“Oh, god,” Sam sighed. “What sex toy did you buy this time, Gabe?” Visions of the vibrating cock ring from his birthday back in May danced in Sam’s head.

“A special one, just for you,” Gabe said proudly, causing Sam’s stomach to sink even further.

“Gabe?” Sam pleaded. “Please tell me it’s nothing awful.”

“I promise it’s not awful, Sammykins.”

As much as Sam loved his boyfriend, he didn’t trust him right now. He had to stifle a groan when he started tearing off the paper and his first flash of the box inside had the word ‘DILDO’ written in a very thick font. “Seriously, Gabe? You bought me a dildo?” Sam asked, pausing in the unwrapping to give his boyfriend a bitch face.

“A _special_ dildo, Sammalamma,” Gabe said. “Just finish opening it and you’ll see.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but did as instructed. As soon as he’d finished tearing the paper off and could read all the writing on the box, though, he burst out laughing. “A personalized dildo, Gabe?” He asked, tears streaming down his face he was laughing so hard. Leave it to Gabriel Shurley to buy a replica of his dick for a Christmas present.

“Hey, that’s no laughing matter there, Samsquatch,” Gabe said defensively. “That is an exact copy of my cock, down to the last little weird looking vein. I got it in case you were ever lonely.” He paused for a second, then added, almost as an afterthought “Or so I can spitroast you from both ends at once.”

“Gabe, just…” Sam tried to speak, but he started laughing all over again at the pout his boyfriend was giving him.

“The gift that keeps on giving?” Gabe suggested. When Sam didn’t stop laughing, he tried again. “A not so little piece of me that you can keep with you always?” When Sam started gasping for air from laughing so hard, Gabe stood up abruptly. “Fine, if you didn’t like it, you could’ve just said so,” he spouted, his feelings hurt by his boyfriend’s reaction.

“No, no no no,” Sam gasped out. “It’s perfect. It’s just so… you!” He jumped up and gave Gabe a huge bear hug, just like he knew Gabe loved.

“I have been tackled by a moose, my life is now complete,” Gabe said in a monotone, but then he started laughing too.

When the two finally stopped laughing due to massive breathing issues, they plopped down on the couch next to each other and Sam cuddled up next to his lover. They sat like that, cuddling innocently for a few minutes, when Sam finally broke the silence. “Sorry about laughing. I really do like it. I just thought it was kind of funny.”

“It’s okay, I can kinda see your point now. I gave you a replica dick for a present,” Gabe said, smiling in between talking. “They do that kind of stuff in sitcoms.”

“Well, we’re not in a sitcom,” Sam pointed out, and Gabe nodded. “Which is a good thing, since a sitcom would skip over you using it on me tonight,” he whispered into Gabe’s ear.

Gabe immediately sat up straight. “You have my attention, you perfect moose you.”

“I thought I could show my appreciation for the gift by letting you do whatever you want with it,” Sam whispered further, before nipping Gabe’s ear lightly.

“Holy shit, I love you,” Gabe said. He jumped up from the couch and started pulling Sam towards the bedroom.

Sam, on the other hand, just chuckled. “I love you too, Gabe.”

“We’re gonna need a new bottle of lube after tonight,” Gabe said cheerily as Sam followed him into the bedroom. Seeing Gabe this happy was almost like a gift as well. Then all thoughts of gifts, or anything else, was wiped from Sam’s brain as Gabe pulled him down into a filthy kiss worthy of a porno. It was going to be a long, but really fun, night.


End file.
